Blackout - Umehito Nekozawa
by ElyssiaLysander
Summary: After hours, Ouran Academy experiences a sudden power failure. Reader-chan is looking for a light and stumbles upon a gloomy prince. Written in Umehito's perspective.


**Blackout**

Umehito Nekozawa / OC

Screams echoed throughout the crowded space. I held on tightly to the arms of my seat. What could be the problem?

My back burrowed further into the upholstery. I caught the pitter pat of heeled feet somewhere beyond my door. I tucked my chin tighter into my chest, the collar of my cloak tickling the top of my nose.

Breathy curses carried from the eerie hallway. My heart had begun to race. Was a demon among us? Lightning crackled across the sky. My frame shook in excitement.

A living, breathing demon had graced us with his presence, and Kuretake and Kadomatsu weren't here to greet him with me! I tripped over myself as I hurried to pick up the paranormal camera. I must document this. This was any dark magician's dream! What club president would I be if I kept this moment to myself?

The clubroom door cracked open a sliver. My body involuntarily crashed to the floor. My arms protected my head from the oncoming flood of light. But, it never came. My eyes squinted in the darkness.

A young girl stood at my doorway. She shuffled from foot to foot nervously as her hand traced the nearby wall blindly. Before I was able to question her actions, the familiar flick of a light switch sounded.

I waited, frozen. My hands shook so fiercely. I wouldn't move. I couldn't.

Once again, no light crept into my space. I was still comfortably shrouded with darkness. The electricity must be out. I heard a disappointed 'humph', before the door closed with a click. My tenseness melted with her absence. The camera fell, crashing to the ground.

I glanced from the camera to the door and back. Did she hear? I took a chance and dove to grab it, clutching it to my chest as I rolled back out of sight from the doorway.

The room was heavy with my unease. I waited one minute. And another. A worrying clang exploded from deeper in the Academy.

I shuffled awkwardly to my feet. My first instinct was to help. I may not look it anymore, but I was once a prince. At least my sister told me so.

I wound the cloak more snuggly around myself, before leaving the room and inching down the hallway. I could barely make out her bumbling in the murky blackness. I peered back at my clubroom. She must be looking for some form of light.

I took a moment to fully commit to my plan, and then nodded once to myself. I gathered what I needed from the club's supplies, before trailing after this mystery woman. I took silent steps. The last thing I needed was to scare this innocent soul with the sight of the hooded Dark Magic Club President. I hummed sadly at the thought.

The girl ducked into another corridor. It was now or never.

I reached into the inner pockets of my cloak. I sat cross-legged on the tiles, placing a candle in the center of the floor. She was sure to notice. I fingered the lighter, igniting it before I could change my mind. I flinched at the glow. Once the wick began to burn, I hastily let the lighter's flame die out.

Standing to admire my work, a frown tugged at my lips. It was such a small glimmer of light. Perhaps it wasn't enough. In this thick blackness, she could fall. And if she was holding the candle, the fire could spread and-

I took a few steps back and planted another onto the floor. After lighting it, I took another moment to survey the progress. It wasn't much better. I began to panic.

I scurried to collect more supplies. I decided to light a pathway back to the Third Music Room. She must have come from the host club. That would be the only reason a girl like her would still be here this late after classes.

As I lit my last candle, thunder roared outside the safety of our campus. I needed to hurry back to the clubroom before she came back. My feet clacked noisily against the tiles despite my efforts to silence them. The doorway was within my sights.

And then she appeared. My nerves were shot and I fell to my knees. She held one of my candles out to me. My heart skipped a beat as I was granted my first clear look at her. She was obviously stunning, in the most magical sense of the word. My tongue lay limp in my mouth no matter how hard I tried to speak. When I didn't take the candle, she let it rest on the floor beside us.

She gave me a smile, which I attempted to return. I immediately stopped, however. Girls never liked it when I smiled. But for some reason, she didn't run away at the sight like the others.

"You left these for me?" Her voice sounded like little bells. I still hadn't gained back the ability to talk, so I nodded lamely.

"How sweet." Her grin widened. My heart felt as if it had become too large for my chest. It was beating too hard and too fast.

She reached for something behind her and unveiled a dusty flashlight. I took a weary step back.

It was already too bright in here. My dark wig itched at the curve of my jaw, as I drug my gaze down to my feet.

Rain pattered at the windowpane. She took a step closer, but I couldn't match her stare. I kept my head and expectations low.

"Nekozawa-sempai?" She knew my name?

"You left this behind. Take better care of him next time, kay?" I felt the fuzzy ear of Beelzenef scratch at my belly. My arms instinctually folded around him. How had I forgot about him? I had been too busy with my plan.

I peered up at the woman, pouring all of my gratefulness into one look. She didn't stay much longer after that. Our shoulders brushed as she passed. At the moment she left, I turned to watch her go.

Moisture was finally flooding back into my mouth.

"See you!" My farewell reminded me of a dying bird. Heat exploded from beneath my cheeks, crawling down my neck.

She stopped, turning back with a smirk. She raised a hand in a final goodbye, before disappearing into Suoh's playground. Our moment was over.

-The Next Day-

I had searched for her all day. When I had finally found her, she was surrounded by those dreadful twins. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't brave the spotlight and say hello. By the end of the day, I had accepted my fate.

I trudged miserably back to my clubroom. I couldn't find the will or the words to describe what had happened to Kuretake or Kadomatsu. It was my private fantasy. One where, for the first time in my life, I didn't really mind being in the light. As long as it was with her.

Kuretake moved briskly, lighting enough candles to just barely make out the hazy structures in the room. It was perfect, and if it were any other day, I would take a moment to appreciate it.

I took a seat beside Kadomatsu. I sensed his worried glances, but I could do nothing to combat them.

I would surely never see her again. Alone, that is. Most are afraid of the dark. And I was as dark as they come.

I buried my head in my hands. I felt like crying.

A giggle bubbled up from behind me. I groaned at the sound, and curled into myself more. Something jabbed excitedly into my shoulder, again and again, until I raised my head with a glare. Kuretake held a clipboard, and the look on her face was simply gleeful. I sighed at the sight.

My head dropped once again, but I reached out a hand to grab it. It took me a moment to recognize the familiar writing. This was one of my many sign up sheets scattered throughout the Academy. I lazily read through the lettering I slaved hours over perfecting. It didn't matter. No one was ever interested.

My eyes nearly popped clear out of their sockets. A name! Someone had signed! Maybe today wasn't that bad at all. I struggled to make out the writing smudged just underneath one of the empty lines below.

"I'll be keeping the candle. See you at the next club meeting." Kuretake read over my shoulder. I pulled the clipboard to my chest, blushing all the while. I silently prayed to any deity listening, screeching my appreciation. This was so undeniably better than meeting a demon.


End file.
